Episode 8811 (6th January 2016)
Plot Aidan is furious to discover Johnny still living at the flat with Kate and makes sure he knows he isn't wanted at the factory. Kevin avoids lunch with Joanne by saying he's working through. A despondent Roy throws the theatre tickets that Cathy got him for Christmas in the bin. Nessa secretly rescues them. The factory girls worry that the Connors will sell up but Carla tells them it's business as usual except that Johnny won't be around anymore. Nessa gives Cathy the tickets and urges her to forgive Roy and go along to the show tonight. Eva tells Aidan about her discovery that Leanne was her sister and that it'll get easier. Joanne drops by the garage with a packed lunch for Kevin, to Sophie and Luke's amusement. Cathy returns Roy's tickets and tells him to do his own dirty work in future. She doesn't believe that he discarded the tickets as she's lost faith in him. His suggestion that she takes a period to reflect only annoys her further. Dev agrees to sample Erica's shepherd's pie. Mary agrees to baby-sit the twins. Liz is disappointed to see Johnny drowning his sorrows and tells him she thought he was stronger than that. He realises he should be trying to earn back his childrens' trust and goes off to make it up with them. Brendan makes a date with Mary. Aidan thumps Johnny in the face when he goes into the factory and begs his forgiveness. Kevin admits to Anna that he wants to finish with Joanne but doesn't have the heart so he's going to play it cool. Kate nurses Johnny's bruise but hasn't forgiven him. She tells him to move out. Mary can't baby-sit the twins as she's going to chess night at the community centre to mentally prepare for her date tomorrow. Johnny goes to stay with a mate on the other side of Weatherfield. Anna sees Kevin squirming through a date with Joanne and decides to put her out of her misery. Pretending to be pregnant with Kevin's baby, she goes over and tells him she's going to keep it. Joanne walks away, to Kevin's relief. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Joanne - Martha Cope *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan sees red and punches Johnny, while Kate tells him it would be best if he found somewhere else to live; Roy drops the theatre tickets Cathy bought him for Christmas in the bin; and Kevin admits to Anna he doesn't fancy Joanne, but doesn't know how to let her down gently. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,080,000 viewers (13th place). Notable dialogue Sinead Tinker: "Have you ever noticed 'round this time of day, you can barely keep yer eyes open...and then as soon as it's hometime, you're wide awake again?" Category:2016 episodes